Merlin's a boss!
by SERIOSLYNICK
Summary: A series of one-shots, all with an awesome Merlin. Whether it's with the ladies, or with some rival king, I'll write it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. Important announcement inside.
1. The Bet

**ATTENTION: It is confirmed, Merlin season 5 WILL be the last season. I have decided to inform you all, in case you haven't found out yet. This is both good, and tragic. They argue that if you prolong a show past it's natural life span (AKA: If they procrastinate finishing the series, dragging it out...) then the ratings go down, it's not as good, and they spend money on a failed project. I somewhat disagree. I wholeheartedly agree it is not good to procrastinate ending a show, but I feel it is too rushed. I think they mean to cram a season's worth of plot and planning into just a few episodes. For example: I fear they will reveal Merlin's magic to Arthur in the last ten minutes of the last episode. This is NOT good. At all. Maybe I am underestimating their skill, and that they can pull this off, but on the other hand, I fear this is a recipe for disaster. Please tell me what you think, and I encourage you to write to BBC, email them, do all you can to help. However, if you feel that they have been prolonging the series and they are right to end it, please explain to me your side of the story. I am open too all ideas, if you convince me it's for the best, woopdeedoo! However, if you agree with me that they are ending it to soon, write to BBC! I believe that if enough people convince them otherwise, they can continue the series! That is all I have to say... for now. **

**On the other hand, SERIOSLYNICK here, giving you a short series of one-shots of Merlin being plain awesome. In the series, Merlin never gets attention, but in this, Merlin will finally get the attention he deserves. Please read, review afterward, give me ideas, encourage me to keep on writing, and tell me if I have many grammatical errors. I try not to make them, but I have no beta, and I'm just one person. Check out my other stories, you might find them interesting. Again, please review, tell me what you think, or if you just want to say hi, that's fine too.**

**_START_**

Merlin

The Bet

Merlin strolled into his master's chambers carrying a tray of food and a huge smile. He entered the room belonging to King Arthur and set the food down on the table. Merlin straightened his back and looked around the room with a critical eye. Lately, whenever Merlin wakes Arthur, Arthur thanked him by throwing objects at him. Usually breakable ones.

So, Merlin was examining the room for any such items, and when he found one, he would immediately take it out of the young king's reach. _Jeez, I never realized Arthur had so many breakables around his bed. _It seemed the king had prepared a wide arsenal of objects that he could throw at Merlin around his bed. Merlin took every single one and placed them on the table on the opposite side of the room.

Merlin was _just _about to wake Arthur up, when, he realized, _Arthur's too smart to have all his projectiles out in the open. _Merlin silently walked up to Arthur's sleeping form and stopped at the bed. He slowly crouched down until he could view the underside of the bed. He reached beneath it and grabbed at the secret compartment that he knew was there and pulled out a glass cup. _Whew, that __would've hurt._ Merlin thought to himself.

Now Merlin knew that the only way Arthur could hurt him was if he got up himself. That would, of course, make his mission successful and Arthur could not fall asleep. Besides, Merlin knew he can outrun and outsmart Arthur when Arthur had just woken up. He wasn't much of a morning person.

Merlin opened the curtains of the window and allowed the light to seep into the room, replacing the dark room with a room filled with light. "Rise and shine!" Merlin said loudly.

Arthur groaned and rolled over. He opened one eye lazily before rolling over onto his chest.

"Sire?" Merlin asked worriedly as he leaned closer to his master. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Arthur suddenly shot one hand out toward the table by his bed to get one of his projectiles. Feeling none, he searched wildly for one, not finding any. Arthur sighed before quickly reaching beneath his bed to find his hidden glass. Not finding it, Arthur angrily sighed before plopping back onto his bed, desperate to find a little more sleep. Merlin, of course, could not allow that. "Sire, your breakfast." Merlin said while bringing the tray to Arthur. Arthur reluctantly sat up and put that tray on his lap. When he saw what it was, though, his eyes widened.

"What the heck is this!?" The king demanded.

Merlin paused. "That, is broccoli, sire." He spoke slowly, as if teaching a child a new concept.

Arthur swore. "I know what it is, now tell me why it is on my tray!" He yelled.

Merlin calmly said, "That is your _breakfast_, sire."

Arthur threw the tray at Merlin. "How am I supposed to survive the day if all I had to eat were _two, little, STEMS OF BROCOLLI_!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin rubbed his shoulder, the place where the tray had hit him. "Well, I'm sorry if you are getting fat. How do you expect us to keep you in shape when you are indulging yourself with the pleasantries of kingship..." Merlin said.

Arthur indignantly replied, "I am _not _fat!"

Merlin said cheerfully, "You see, it's working!"

Arthur groaned. "Don't you have _anything _else to do with your pitiful excuse of a life?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stroked his chin and actually looked deep in thought. "It's my job, sire." Merlin eventually answered.

Arthur was just about to scream at Merlin before an idea came to him. He grinned wickedly. "I bet you are so disappointed with you're life that you try to make _my _life miserable." He concluded.

Merlin scoffed. "Oh, and what do I have, or lack, that would make my life a disappointment?" Merlin asked indignantly.

Arthur smiled. "Well, for one, you are _terrible _with the ladies, I have never even seen you with one! You can absolutely not get a girl! I doubt even _one _has ever even liked you before!" Arthur declared. He then continued with a quieter voice, "I bet you have never even kissed one!"

Merlin was offended. And surprised. How had just another usual morning turn into such a disastrous one? "I-I have too!" Merlin defended.

Arthur looked skeptical. "Oh yea, really? What was her name?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him. "Her name was Freya." He announced.

"And where is this 'Freya?'" Arthur asked. "Can I meet her?"

Merlin clenched his jaws. "No, she is dead." He announced.

Arthur didn't even flinch. "Then they're is no proof this 'Freya' is real, and you have not kissed a girl!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You're so immature." Merlin informed him.

Arthur ignored that. "You should get a girl, Merlin. Stop bothering me!" Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. "Nope, not me. _I _don't _need _one." Merlin declared.

Arthur was now grinning wickedly. "Don't try to make excuses. I know you can't get one." Arthur accused.

Merlin defensively said, "I can too!"

"Prove it!" Arthur replied.

Merlin clenched his jaws. "No!" Merlin said.

"Merlin," Arthur began. "If you can get a girl _tonight_, I will give you tomorrow off."

Ooh, that was tempting. "Fine!" Merlin agreed. "Go to the Rising Sun at night." Merlin said. Arthur grinned wickedly, convinced his manservant could not win this bet. Merlin grinned for another reason. He was going to enjoy his day off.

_BREAK_

Giggles could be heard from the young couple as they walked out of the Rising Sun. The man, a tall fellow that really needed to put on wait, and a small, petite girl with flowing blond hair. "Alright, Amelia, there is someone I want you to meet." The man said.

The girl, Amelia, giggled. "Who, Merlin?" She asked.

Merlin whispered, "It's a secret."

Amelia whispered, "I just _love _secrets."

Merlin smiled. "You'll like this one too." He said. "Arthur?!" Merlin called.

Arthur stepped into the street, his jaw hanging open. He hadn't believed Merlin could get any girl, let alone such a beautiful one.

"You'll be catching flies, Arthur." Merlin said.

The girl gasped. "K-king Arthur. I-I wasn't e-" She turned to Merlin. "You didn't tell me you knew King Arthur." She whispered.

"It was a surprise." Merlin whispered back.

Arthur just stared at them, slack-jawed.

"My day off, Arthur?" Merlin teasingly asked.

Arthur closed his mouth. "Very well." He said, trying to regain some dignity. "I shall see you in two days." And he left.

Merlin grinned when he left. Oh, his day off was going to be fun indeed.

_FINISH_

**Hey guys, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review please, let me know how you feel. I will be posting more of these, but not soon. I have another story I need to do, and I'm busy. I'll be lucky to get a chapter out once a week, but I will try. Check out my other stories.**

**This was actually very fun to write, so expect more awesome Merlin/ dumbfounded Arthur coming up! Review, please.**


	2. The beach

**Yo guys, what's up? It is SERIOSLYNICK with another chapter of 'Merlin's a boss!' I know I said I wouldn't update for awhile, but here I am. You guys should review, it'll make me update. This'll have more Merlin with the ladies and Arthur completely dumbfounded. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**_START_**

Merlin

The beach

Merlin glanced around himself nervously. If truth-be-told, Merlin wasn't very comfortable in his own skin. When compared to the average man, he was deathly pale, no visible muscle, and extraordinarily skinny. So you can imagine how much he detests going to the beach.

He had never gone to the beach before, nor had he wanted to. Ealdor had only one body of water close by, and it was normally freezing. The boys from home would sometimes dare someone to swim in it. And Camelot, well, ever since he arrived at Camelot, he never would have time to visit a lake to swim, nor did he have any inclination to do so.

The root of the problem would have to be the shortage of clothes. One would have to wear a specialized set of clothes for going in water. It was made of some sort of animal skin. They do not make shirts out of this material because it is pointless and wastes the material. All his other shirts would be ruined if he took them into water, so he would have to do with being shirtless.

The cause of the problem: a peace treaty. After Cenred died, his young and inexperienced son took over and raised an army of peasants to attack Camelot. A group of one hundred inexperienced, inadequately armed and shielded army reached Camelot's walls where they were met by a two thousand strong army, wearing full armor and properly trained. It was a massacre. After killing Cenred's son, Arthur took over his kingdom and made it part of Camelot. Since then, other kingdoms realized that Camelot was the strongest kingdom in Albion, and, even if it wasn't as strong, had many, powerful, allies. Arthur had support from Godwyn's kingdom, princess Mithian and her father's, Odin's, along with Mercia, Takindo, and Irilic. So, all the other kingdoms have tried to suck up to him, and they just want to make sure that if Arthur attacks, they won't be in his line of fire.

So, naturally, one of the kingdoms has offered a meeting. At the beach. The kings thought that some sunlight, some water, and a lot of fun could work to create a treaty.

As a result, Merlin has to accompany Arthur, not only to make sure he lives this meeting through, but as his manservant. Thankfully they at least made sure _his _room was fit for a noble.

"Stop fidgeting!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin dropped his arms. "They're looking at us!" Merlin defended.

Arthur shook his head. "Correction: They're looking at _me_." He said.

Merlin muttered under his breath. "_Some_one has a big head."

Arthur slapped him lightly behind his head. "Maybe if you got out more, you wouldn't feel so uncomfortable." Arthur stated.

Merlin rubbed at the uncomfortable cloth around his waste. _How could Arthur like _anything _to do with this place. _His master seemed to enjoy all the attention he got. Especially from the girls.

"Careful." Merlin warned as a group of girls passed by and they're eyes trailed on them. "You're _married_, remember?"

Arthur slapped him on the back of his head again. "Idiot, how can I forget Guinevere?!" Arthur fiercely asked.

"Oh, so you do remember her. Are you purposely ignoring your duties to indulge-"

"Merlin."

"Shut up." Merlin finished.

"Gwen had to stay to watch the kingdom." Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know." Merlin slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Arthur pushed him in reply. Merlin stumbled a couple times before falling on the sand.

"Here, let me help you with that." A kind voice said. Merlin looked up. A beautiful women his age was there, holding out her hand. _Well, who am I to refuse such help from such a nice women. _Merlin grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Hi, my name is Sarah." She greeted. She looked into Merlin's eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Merlin stuttered, "Y-yeah." He dusted himself of, now, more than ever, wishing he was wearing a shirt.

Arthur clapped him on the back. "Merlin here is a clumsy fool. He breaks _everything _he touches." Arthur said charmingly, trying to catch Sarah's eye.

Sarah's eyes never left Merlin. "Of course, Merlin." She said, but it sounded like she said that as an excuse to say his name.

Arthur was dumbfounded. "He's _my _servant, I'm King Arthur Pendragon." He bragged, trying to down-grade Merlin.

Sarah just nodded lightly, still looking at Merlin. Merlin was equally entranced.

Arthur let out a sigh of frustration and ran off. "Merlin!" He called.

Merlin shook out of his stupor. "I-I should probably get going." He said.

Sarah nodded. "Right. I am princess Rihan's maidservant." She said before running off.

Merlin stared after her for a bit before running to Arthur. "Yes, sire?" Merlin breathlessly asked when he reached him.

Arthur looked furious. "What the heck was that!?" He demanded.

Merlin looked confused. "What was what, sire?" He asked.

"Sarah?" Arthur prompted.

"What about her?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur looked scandalized. "Listen, I know you have hardly ever had any girls in your life, but you have to resist the temptation of girls when they throw themselves at you." Arthur informed him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. It would make Gaius proud. "And you are _such _a good example of such an act." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Just stay away from them." Arthur stated.

"Fine." Merlin said, then decided not to say anything to Arthur for the rest of the trip. That resolution was broken, of course, when Merlin felt uneasy again. "They're looking at us, Arthur!" Merlin accused.

Arthur sighed. "No, Merlin. They're staring at me!" Arthur whispered fiercely.

Merlin groaned. Why did he have to be the servant to such a popular guy.

"Look, here one comes. Do what _I _do, Merlin." Arthur ordered. Merlin looked up. A girl was walking toward them. "Well, hello there." Arthur greeted when she reached them.

The girl looked right passed him and looked at Merlin. She held out her hand to Merlin, and Merlin took it, confused. "Hello, I'm Maria." She greeted, speaking to Merlin.

"I-I'm M-Merli-" Merlin began before Arthur cut him off.

"I'm King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Arthur said, trying to get the attention.

"Cool." Maria breathed, but she still kept on looking at Merlin, waiting for his answer.

Gaining confidence, Merlin said, "I'm Merlin! I'm-" He gestured toward Arthur. "His servant."

"So cool, you're King Arthur's personal manservant? That's awesome!" She exclaimed.

Merlin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It has its ups and downs." He agreed.

Maria nodded. "I'm the new maidservant to the Princess Eleyna." She said. "She has told me about you."

Merlin looked surprised. "I wasn't sure she really noticed me." Merlin said.

"Oh, no." She disagreed. "She found you funny."

"Hmm." Merlin hummed curiously.

"Well, I best be going, Merlin." She said and walked away.

Arthur slapped his head. "I told you to stay away!"

"It's not my fault." Merlin defended.

"You didn't stop them!" Arthur accused.

Merlin crossed his arms and pouted. "Hmpf!"

_BREAK_

Arthur stepped into the water, enjoying the water's cold embrace. He wadded deeper inside. "It's not cold, Merlin." He said, guessing that Merlin wouldn't enter because he fears it's too cold. Hearing no reply, Arthur assumed Merlin was mad at him. Arthur ignored the little jealousy flare inside him when he thought of Merlin. He has attracted _multiple _eyes at the beach, not all he's noticed. He glances back to find him. Instead, he sees Merlin surrounded my a group of girls talking to him on the main land.

"AARRGH!" Arthur screams before dunking his head under water. He was going to make his servant _pay_.

_**FINISH_**

**Crappy ending, I know. Sorry. Please review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
